Fire fire
by ginga nagboshie gin
Summary: I am just writing about the episode Fire Fire


(I named Bailey's parents, because the show never mention what their names were.)

Bailey cheerfully walked to the barn, adding a little kick to his step. "Today is a perfect day to go on a camping trip." He said to his horse Aztec. Aztec bobbed his head, then nibbled on Bailey's hair.

"Hey Bailey, can I talk to you for a second?" Will asked as he walked up behind Bailey.

Bailey turned around, seeing his older cousin. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

Will sighed, "Bailey, you can't come on the trail ride camping trip with us. Since everyone is going to be gone, I need you to watch over the place."

"What! I have waited for this for a long time, and your saying I can't come." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, why was Will doing this to him?

"I know your upset, but you have to understand where I am coming from. There will be other camping trips." With that Will turned around and walked outside where everyone was gathering.

"It's not fair Aztec, we worked just as hard as everyone else to go on this trip."

Aztec nodded, then looked over at Scarlet who was giving him a sympathetic look "It's not fair."

Scarlet was about to reply, but Sarah walked over to her stall, attaching a lead line to her halter.

"Hey Scarlet, are you ready to go for the camping trip? Sarah led Scarlet out to the other riders and horses.

Ten minutes later, Bailey walked into his empty house. His parents had to go out-of-state, and everyone else had left for the camping trip...Well except for him. He walked into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. "Maybe I will take Aztec for a ride in the arena, we can practice on our jumping...But I'm not allowed to ride unless someone is here with me, but no one will no." He grabbed an apple, and walked back out to the barn.

"Hey Aztec, looks do a few jumps." Bailey hooked a lead line to Aztec's halter, then lead him over to the cross ties.

"Shep, I thought Bailey's folks are away." Aztec said to the collie.

"They aren't, they won't be back until tomorrow." Shep watched as Bailey put the saddle on Aztec "He knows he can't ride without someone else being here."

"Then why is he riding Shep?" Tiny asked as she spun around in a circle.

"He's just jealous that he got left." Angora mowed.

At the campsite

Will sat next to the campfire, telling his famous scary stories. He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun setting, and the moon rising. "I'm going to turn in early for the night, Chloe and Zoey don't forget to put out the fire." With that he walked over to his tent.

"I'm heading to sleep also." Elma, Sarah and Molly said at the same time.

Zoey looked over at Chloe "What are we going to do? There is not enough water to put out the fire."

"Just put dirt on it, I'm not walking to the lake in the dark." They kicked dirt on the fire, then walked to their tents.

Back at horseland

After taking Aztec around the jumps, Bailey walked to his bed for a good night sleep. He soon drifted off, dreaming about him and Aztec winning a blue ribbon in a tough competition. The ground was standing up cheering him on as he did a victory lap around the arena.

The campsite

Will shifted in his sleep, dreaming about a fire that was about to destroy Horseland. He shot up, something was not right the smoke was actually there. He rushed out of his tent seeing a ranging fire surrounding them. "Everyone wake up." He shouted, he quickly untied the horses, then went to Sarah's tent. "Sarah wake up."

"Wh..." Sarah was confused and groggy. "Whats going on." She opened her tent door, looking out seeing what all the fuss was about. She quickly jumped out as she seen the roaring fire. She ran over to the other tents, trying to get everyone else up. After they got everyone up, Sarah climbed on Scarlet and started to lead the way.

"I can't believe I for got it." Will said under his breath, he turned around and ran back to his tent. He could feel the hot fire breathing down his back, he grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to the others.

"Will, why did you go back there?" Sarah asked in a worried voice.

"I had to get the first aid kit. Lets get to safety and I will call for help." Will jumped on Jimber and trotted off through the woods. Once they got to a small meadow, Will dialed horselands number.

Back at Horseland

Bailey shifted over to the phone as it rang. "What do they want." He thought out loud, then answered the phone. "This better be important, some of us had to stay behind had take care of the place..."

"Shut up for a second Bailey, there has been a accident. Our campfire got out of control and is blazing through the forest, I need you to call the fire department."

"Okay Will, I am calling them now." Bailey hung up the phone, and dialed the fire department.

The campsite

After making sure everyone was safe, Will sat down on a rock. He hugged his knees, burying his face. _I'm such an idiot, I should have made sure that Zoey and Chloe did their job right. This is all my fault, my aunt and uncle are going to be furious. _

_"_Hey Will, are you okay?" Sarah asked, sitting on the ground next to him.

"I failed, I should have made sure everything was fine."

"It's not your fault, Chloe and Zoey were in charge of the fire."

"I was in charge of this trip, I should have made sure they did their job right." He sighed, I can't imagine what my Aunt and Uncle are thinking, they might never trust me again." Will stood up and walked to the others. "We should start heading back." Will got on Jimber's back, and started to head for Horseland. _How am I going to explain to them? What if they kick me out? _Thought's raced though his mind.

When they got back to Horseland, Will dismounted and tied Jimber to his stall. "Hey Sarah, can you take care of Jimber for me?" Before Sarah could reply, Will walked to his Uncles office. "Mr Handler, can I talk to you for a second?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was very shaky.

Luke looked up from his desk, seeing a shaky fifteen year old. _Poor kid, he probably thinks he is going to be in trouble._ He tried to remember a time that he had to yell at Will or a time when Will was in trouble, but could never even remember a time like this. "Come on in, and have a seat."

Will slowly walked in, and sat down in one of the looked down at his hands, not daring to look up.

"Ever since you were young, I know that you were a very intelligent young man. Even when you were young, you were always more mature then anyone that I had met. Last night you proved to me what an amazing young man you are."

Will was shocked about what his uncle was saying, how could he be so trusting and calm? "I thought you would never trust me again, I thought you would kick me out." He said, still refusing to look up.

Luke cupped his hand around Will's chin, forcing Will to look up at him. "Do matter what you do, it will never make me stop trusting you let alone kick you out." He smiled "Sorry kiddo, but your stuck with me."

Will smiled, then gave him a hug "Thank."

Shep looked over at Tiny "Looks like Will learned a very important lesson today."

"What's that Shep?"

"No matter what happens, your loved ones will still love you." Shep nudged the little pig with his nose "I wonder what tomorrow will bring."


End file.
